


Your heart is mine

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, if i put anymore tags i'll spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: MIND THE TAGMuch shorter than my usual fics but enjoy





	Your heart is mine

Viren loved him, that Aaravos knew as he held the mage in his arms. He kissed Viren's forehead, as he untangled himself from his lover. He stoked the fire, keeping it warm as he walked into his library. Aaravos read for a while, then went and made soup. 

Viren hadn't been feeling well lately, and Aaravos wanted to help him feel better. He walked into the room, Viren still in bed. Aaravos sat beside him, turning Viren towards him. Viren was weak. Aaravos fed him until the soup was gone and he smiled, wiping his mage's face. 

"I love you." Aaravos kissed his head, walking away. He still had a mess to clean in the library, but that could wait. It had been so long since Aaravos had any company.

Besides, how could he clean when his lover was so sick? 

He cleaned the kitchen and walked back into the bedroom. "Oh...feeling frisky, are we love?" Aaravos chuckled, stripping and climbing into bed. Viren was already naked and waiting for him, lubed and gaping. Aaravos slid himself inside, groaning. No matter how many times he's taken Viren, he was still so tight and pliant. He always felt so good, trembling in just the right way. 

Aaravos targeted the spot he knew always drove Viren crazy, sucking on Viren's flesh, dark bruises from romps before still healing. "Oh love...That's it....Just like that." Aaravos groaned. The bed creaking in their actions. 

"Oh fuck, Viren..." Aaravos' mouth watered, feeling his climax coming fast. "Yes! Yes! FUCK!" He kept thrusting, body singing.

Viren hadn't come yet, pawing at Aaravos' chest.

Aaravos set a harder pace, gripping Viren's hips tightly. "You're always so hungry for me, love...You need to learn to slow down." Aaravos purred, licking the lobe of Viren's ear. 

Ever since Viren started living with Aaravos in the Mirror prison, Viren was always horny. Not that Aaravos minded, but even he needed his rest now and then. 

"Viren...How do you always feel so damn good?" Aaravos growled, a final thrust sending them both over the edge. Sweat made Aaravos' skin sparkle brighter when the bed stopped creaking. He laid beside Viren, taking him in his arms once again. A hand trailed down the mage's chest, through his sprinkling of chest hair and small dots of red on his chest.

"Finally all mine. And mine alone." Aaravos turned to snuff the candle, his mage's heart sitting beside it.

"Your heart belongs to me now."


End file.
